


Calling

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Spooky, ghost ship - Freeform, royal vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: On a trip to Altissia, Noctis and his friends encounter a strange wreckage floating at sea.





	Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!

The fog rolled in out of nowhere. Noctis frowned, shivering in his jacket. It was too cold to fish off the boat in this weather. He turned around. The fog was so dense, he couldn’t even see ahead of him. Dismissing the fishing rod, he edged further onto the deck. One wrong move and he’d fall right over the edge.

“Could’ve warned me about the weather,” he called out to his friends. The fog muffled his voice, making him sound like he had to shout through a mouthful of cotton wool.

No one replied. Noctis sighed. He glanced at his phone. Midnight again. They were probably all asleep. Maybe they’d even said good-night but he hadn’t heard them. He stretched and yawned. He needed to sleep too.

Noctis made his way to the helm. He reached for the hatch that would take him below deck. A loud bell startled him. He staggered back, swearing. There had to be another ship out there. But where? He couldn’t see a damn thing. He returned to the helm and flipped the switches that activated all the lights. They’d anchored a fairly long way off shore, and off the path of any normal shipping routes. If someone was out there, chances were they wouldn’t see each other until it was too late. Noctis checked the sonar. Nothing. Not even a fish blip. The bell sounded again. Shit! It sounded like it was right on top of them.

Another thought suddenly hit him. Where were his friends? None of them could sleep through that bell. It was so loud, clanging through Noctis’ skull. Fear lurched through him. Noctis left the helm and grabbed the hatch, revealing the stairs down below deck. He ran down, heading for the tiny bunk room crammed in front of the cargo area.

Empty.

No, no, no. This couldn’t be… Noctis ran around the whole deck. Nothing. No one.

His friends were gone.

He was alone.

Noctis ran back up the steps. This time, there was a new light in the fog. It shimmered ahead of him. Water lapped against the ship, and from the distance he heard the unmistakeable creak of wood.

He saw it then. Alongside the boat. A long wooden ship, tattered sails open to catch the wind. A figure stood on the deck, a black shape shimmering in the fog. Instinct kicked in and Noctis pulled his weapon out of the Armiger. “What did you do with my friends?”

The mist shifted, hiding the figure from view.

Footsteps. Behind him.

Noctis swung around, Engine Blade swinging around defensively. He saw a massive figure standing behind him, clad in dark, head-to-toe robes. Whoever he was, the figure was taller than Gladio, but far thinner beneath the heavy robes. Noctis couldn’t make out the figure’s face from beneath his hood.

“What did you do to my friends?” he demanded.

The figure stepped closer. Its footsteps sounded strange, not like boots on wood but talons clacking instead. Noctis held his ground. A terrible coldness reached for him, piercing his skin and reaching into the depths of his soul. Noctis’ knees quaked. Something was wrong. Whatever this thing was, it wasn’t human.

Noctis’ hand tightened around his weapon’s hilt. “Where are my friends?”

The world around him faded to darkness. The man filled his vision, blotting out everything else. When he spoke, it sounded like his voice came from the ocean’s deepest depths. “Death clings to you.”

Noctis stared at him. “What?”

The man held out his hand. “Come with me.”

Noctis stepped back. There was nothing to catch his foot. He overbalanced and fell. But he never hit the water. He fell and fell until –

“Noct!”

He awoke with a cry, snapping upright so fast he pulled muscles. Panting for breath, dizzy from the movement, Noctis looked around and saw his friends staring at him.

Ignis was the first to speak. “Are you alright?”

Noctis looked around. He expected to see the boat, but instead he found himself staring at the Longwhyte motel room. His heart slammed against his ribs, his chest aching like he’d run a marathon. Was he okay? He had no idea.

“Looked like one helluva nightmare,” Gladio said.

“Nightmare?” Noctis asked. He pressed his hand to his head. Was that it? A nightmare? He shivered. It felt like so much more than that.

“You feeling okay?” Prompto asked.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” Noctis shook himself. It was just a nightmare. Nothing more. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Don’t be too long,” Ignis said. “We’re due back at the boat in an hour. We have a delivery to make, remember?”

He did remember. Weshkam wanted a bunch of vegetables from the Lucian continent, so they’d sailed back, picked them up from various suppliers, and were now about to head back. That probably explained the weird dream about a boat. And yet standing under the hot shower, the chill washing away, Noctis couldn’t shake the strange feeling. There was something about the figure, something familiar. Like he’d seen it before a very long time ago.

Ten minutes later, Noctis returned to the main room, dressed and about as ready as he was going to get. He went through the motions, eating breakfast at the diner, playing King’s Knight for five minutes before they all climbed into the Regalia and drove back down to Galdin. It was a pain getting the car back on the ship there – they had to back the ship up to the shore and then aim the car very, very carefully up the ramp into the cargo area. Thankfully, Ignis was a patient and careful driver, and he made it every time. When they finally set sail, Noctis couldn’t stop himself from checking the weather radar. Clear seas and perfect weather. Not a cloud in the sky or a hint of rain.

“Gonna fish?” Prompto asked.

“Not today,” Noctis asked. That seemed like tempting fate.

“You sure you’re okay, dude?”

Noctis forced a smile. “Fine.”

Prompto accepted the answer and bounced off, camera in hand. Noctis settled in behind the helm and once Gladio gave him the all clear, guided the boat out of the quay and out into open waters. It was long journey to Altissia, one they had time for while preparations were made for the ritual. Noctis longed to see Luna, but he wouldn’t put her at any more risk. An extra week or two wouldn’t hurt, so long as she was safe.

He drifted off into thought as he guided the boat through crystalline waters. The breeze had a chill in it today, one that hadn’t been there the other day. Probably had something to do with the night lasting just that little bit longer. He knew that was something he needed to worry about, a problem linked to all the other things he had to deal with. And yet…

“Strange,” Ignis said from the seats behind Noctis. “I don’t recall reports of fog in the forecast.”

Eyes wide, Noctis saw a dense fog bank ahead. He pulled the throttle back, the boat slowing to a crawl.

“What gives?” Gladio asked. “Just use the radar and take us through it.”

Noctis didn’t want to. The dream filled his mind. What if it was a warning to stay back?

“Eos to Noctis, come in Noctis.”

“What?” He looked over his shoulder and found his friends staring at him. “I don’t think it’s safe. We could get lost. I… I might crash into an island.”

“So let Ignis take the helm,” Gladio said. “We can’t waste time out here. The ritual’s only a week away.”

“I –” He knew he should tell them about the dream. It wasn’t like he was a stranger to prophetic visions. But the last time he’d had those it had ended with a lot of headaches. Besides, did he really want to cause more stress? No. He turned back to the helm. “I’m taking it slow.”

“A wise move,” Ignis said.

Which was exactly the moment the engines died. Noctis frowned, turning the key. Nothing. Not even a cough. The engines were gone.

And then night fell, without warning. One moment, sunlight filtered through the fog. The next, night swamped them.

“What the hell, Noct?” Gladio demanded.

“I didn’t do anything,” Noctis said.

“This isn’t natural,” Ignis said.

“Who turned off the sun?” Prompto asked.

Noctis said nothing.

Ignis checked his phone. “We’re too far out for a signal.” He tapped his glasses up his nose. “We’ll have to wait out the weather. We should drop the anchor. We’re already drifting. It won’t end well for us if we drift onto rocks or onto an island.”

“I’m on it,” Gladio said.

Something loomed out of the fog. Something large and wooden. Noctis stared up at the wall of planks coming at him and realised what it was. “That’s a ship,” he said. He looked at the seaweed hanging off of it, noticed the large rotten planks. He caught sight of ripped and torn sails hanging, limp, from the mast. “It’s a wrecked ship.” And it was the same one from his dream.

“Whoa, you guys should see this,” Prompto called from behind his camera. “It’s like a graveyard. There’s old ships as far as you can see.” He looked over at the others, a huge grin on his face. “It’s like we’re in a real life RPG! You know the one, Noct, with the sea creature and the wrecked ships.”

Noctis nodded. He did remember it. They’d been obsessed with it back when they were sixteen. Living it, however, was a different situation entirely. Especially after that weird dream. He didn’t like this, at all.

“Please, please, please say we’re gonna explore!” Prompto pleaded.

“Not a chance,” Ignis said before Noctis could speak. “These ships could’ve been here for decades. Do you really want to go plummeting through rotten wood to your doom?”

Prompto pouted. “Spoilsport.”

“Nothing’s stopping you from taking photos,” Gladio said. He stepped back from the anchor’s lever. “There, we’re not going anywhere for now.”

“I’m gonna take some photos.” Prompto skipped off into the fog.

“Don’t fall off the ship!” Ignis called after him.

“I won’t!” Prompto’s disembodied voice drifted back from the fog. “I’m –” The rest of his sentence died in a scream.

Noctis was up and moving in an instant, wading through the fog. He found Prompto at the bow of the boat, paler than seemed healthy. “What’s wrong?”

Prompto pointed. “Look. There’s someone up there.”

Noctis looked. He saw a figure standing in the fog, tall and hulking. His fist clenched, barely resisting the urge to rip the Engine Blade out of the Armiger. And then, to his disbelief, he saw more figures milling through the mist.

“What the hell?” Gladio asked. “Daemons at sea?”

“As long as they don’t board our boat, we’re safe,” Ignis said. He moved to the helm and flipped a set of switches, bringing all the exterior lights to bright, blinding life. “That should help.”

Noctis pressed his lips together. All the light did was make it look like they’d wrapped themselves in a very grey blanket. It made it harder to see the ships too, and the figures strolling the decks around them. They had to be daemons, right? What else could they be? Whatever they were, he really wished he’d taken the dream more seriously.

The night wore on. Noctis felt wired, but the others seemed to be struggling. Prompto kept nodding off, Ignis constantly rubbed his eyes, and Gladio kept pacing around the ship. “We should take watches,” Noctis said.

“Good idea,” Gladio said, coming to a standstill.

“I’ll take the first one,” Noctis said. No chance he’d be sleeping any time soon.

“Three hours, then we switch,” Gladio said.

“Sure.”

The others descended without another word, leaving Noctis on deck alone. Water washed around him, the creak of old wood filling his ears. Every breath came back salty. He tuned into his magic, reaching out to feel for anything else, anything that wasn’t a daemon. Could there be magic here? He reached further, eyes closing to help him focus. There was something. It scratched at his mind. Not magic, but not far off of it. It felt old, too, like the ruins they sometimes poked around in search of the Royal Arms. He opened his eyes. Was that what they’d stumbled, floated, upon? Another Solheim ruin? If that was the case, it probably explained why there were daemons out on the shipwrecks.

Noctis ignored the little voice in his head telling them they’d sailed this route before and found nothing. He didn’t want to stop and think about what else this place could be.

Time dragged on and on. Noctis glanced at his phone. Only an hour had crawled by since his friends went below decks. How was that possible? Surely he’d been out there two hours already? Was his phone right? He went to the helm, but the clock there read the same time. Sighing, he resumed patrolling the boat, moving around and watching the dancing fog. It clung to him like damp cloth. When they escaped this, he’d never complain about a hot day ever again. Okay, he’d _try_ not to complain again. Noctis sighed. Sometimes Gladio was right about him – he really did bitch and moan too much.

Eventually, Noctis’ three hours were up. He went below decks and to wake Gladio. Gladio snapped awake in an instant, patted Noctis on the shoulder and went to take his watch. Noctis kicked off his boots and rolled onto his bunk. Neither Prompto nor Ignis stirred. Noctis closed his eyes. He didn’t expect to sleep, and yet he fell into a dream within seconds. He found himself on a wooden deck, staring up at an old ship that belonged in a children’s storybook. The fog seemed thinner. Noctis looked around and watched people emerging. Their clothes were a mishmash of styles from countless eras. All of them stared at him. He stared back. What was wrong with them?

Footsteps stomped behind him. Noctis turned. The tall figure returned, the hood still pulled over his head. “You’re not leaving here,” said the deep voice. “You are a dead man walking. This is where you belong. You escaped death once before, but you won’t this time.”

Noctis snapped awake, launching upright so fast he cracked his head on the bunk above. He remembered now. He remembered the dream from childhood, of being lost in the darkness, chased by a figure in a robe. But that time, Carbuncle had come and taken him to safety.

Now, faint grey light filtered through the nearby porthole. Still hadn’t cleared up then. Noctis sighed and got up, rubbing his pounding head. All the other bunks were empty. He pulled his boots on and went to find the others.

Except the top deck was empty. And the boat’s lights had gone out. A strange, heavy stillness settled over everything, leeching colour and sound out of the world. Peering ahead, Noctis could see the other ships in the mist, but no sign of anyone else.

Noctis called out to his friends. No one replied. Dread sank heavily into his stomach. This was his fault. He should’ve said something about the dream. If only he’d remembered sooner. Now his friends were gone. He pulled out his phone, but it still registered as having no signal. Shit. He wouldn’t be able to call them. There could be a tiny chance they’d had to go and investigate something, but he was sure they’d never leave him behind like this, not even if they had some misguided notion of protecting him.

Mind made up, Noctis warped to the nearest ship. The sound of creaking wood filled his ears while the stench of brine and rotting fish tainted every breath. He flipped his jacket light on, the beam cutting through the fog. He saw a door ahead of him, leading into the ship. Noctis ran to it, throwing it open. The foul odour worsened and he staggered back, raising his hand to cover his mouth and nose. Something rotted within. Breathing as shallowly as he could, Noctis crossed the threshold. To his amazement, lanterns glowed from sconces attached to the wooden hull, casting pools of flickering light. The silence held, broken only by the sound of his footsteps. Noctis saw a wide landing, with one door to the left and a set of stairs descending deeper to his right. He checked the room first and found what must’ve once been the captain’s quarters. The grand décor now rotted and crumbled, the fine curtains ragged and torn, the old maps attached to the walls pockmarked with mould and holes. Chairs, tables and even the bed had all collapsed into kindling. Noctis shook his head. How long had this ship been out here?

He left the quarters and headed for the stairs descending into darkness. The smell thickened. Noctis swallowed back a wave of vomit. He had to do this. If his friends were here, they needed him.

Noctis descended. At the bottom of the stairs, he found more lanterns shining in the darkness. The corridor led on into darkness. There were no more doors, just rotten wood where the hull was slowly giving way to the sea. Thousands of maggots wiggled in the mush of black mould.

Further along the corridor, Noctis stopped. Someone was behind him. He was sure of it. He snapped his head around.

No one stood there.

But he could feel it. Feel _them._ Watching him.

He summoned the Engine Blade. “I know you’re there!”

Nothing came out of the darkness.

Teeth clenched, Noctis turned and kept heading down the corridor. With every step, he felt more people watching him, waiting. He stopped again, heart pounding like someone had a knife to his throat. He wasn’t alone down here, but whatever was with him, it didn’t feel like a daemon. At least, none that he’d ever encountered before.

He had to keep moving. His friends were down here somewhere and he wasn’t leaving without them.

Footsteps sounded out behind him. Noctis’ head snapped back. No one was there. He kept walking. The footsteps kept an even pace, the sound of them increasing until a whole crowd followed him. Noctis ran. The footsteps ran too. And now, the shadows around him flickered and moved like a person with a thousand arms. The darkness reached for him, shadow hands brushing over his skin, grabbing at his clothes and hair. He wrenched himself free over and over, keeping his eyes locked on the corridor. He had to be near the end. It couldn’t be –

There! He saw a door at the end. Noctis ran to it, throwing it open. He entered a small chamber, strange stains marring the walls and floor. Ahead of him, Noctis saw his friends, all three slumped and senseless on the ground. But before he could reach them, a hand closed around the back of his neck, gripped tight, and threw him to the side.  

Looking up, Noctis saw the same hulking, hooded figure from the nightmare. From the past. He reacted on instinct, swinging his blade.

It passed harmlessly through the figure’s body.

“I told you,” said the deep voice. “You are a dead man walking. You belong here, on this ship. You don’t get to dodge death twice. Come with me, or your friends go in your place.”

“No!”

Noctis attacked again, warping this time. It had the same result. The man was like smoke, his body drifting around Noctis’ blade. How could he fight this bastard? No way could he risk magic in such a tiny space. But how else could he –

The figure attacked, his hand whipping out. He clawed Noctis’ face, the injury very real. Face stinging like someone had poured acid into open wounds, Noctis staggered back, blood running into his eyes. He couldn’t defend himself from a follow up attack, so he warped to a safer distance. He had to stop the blood. The figure moved towards him in the same instant he tore a Potion from the Armiger. He needed to heal his wounds and clear his vision. He broke the Potion just as the man reached for him again. The moment the curative sparkled to life, the creature fell back with a rasping hiss. As the magic healed Noctis’ wound, a thought occurred to him. Maybe magic that restored life would do the opposite to this man… creature… whatever the hell he was.

Before Noctis could pull another curative out, the door burst open and the other figures from Noctis’ dreams, the ones that must’ve followed him through the ship, crashed into the room.

“Stop him!” the hooded man ordered.

Time to test his theory. Noctis switched to a Mega Potion. He cracked it open and launched it into the crowd. He watched the green magic swarm over them. They staggered back, screaming and howling in agony. They disappeared before Noctis’ eyes, shredding into fragments of light.

“No!” the man bellowed. He turned to Noctis, his hood falling. His face had partially rotted away, the bone visible beneath. Noctis flinched. When the man reached out for him again, Noctis saw his fingertips had worn away. It hadn’t been sharp nails raking his face; it was bone. “You cannot take my crew from me! Anyone who sails these seas belongs to me!”

“Not anymore.” Noctis grabbed an Elixir from the Armiger and threw it.

The curative crashed against the man. He staggered back as the healing magic ate through what remained of his flesh. The stench assaulted Noctis and he staggered back, covering his mouth and nose.

“You might kill me, boy, but that changes nothing! Death follows you. Hungers for you. And sooner or later, it will come for you!”

The man disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Noctis turned to his friends, checking for pulses. All three were alive, just out cold. Noctis released a huge breath.

That was when the ship groaned and water smashed through the hull. The deck tipped to one side. Noctis fell, crashing against the nearest wall. His back throbbed, but he couldn’t stop. He had to get his friends up and moving. Pushing himself to his feet, Noctis found his balance and moved back to the others. He shook them, but it was no good. They weren’t coming around. Noctis swore. There was no way he could carry all three out in time.

He had only one option. One really, impressively crazy option.

Noctis pulled on his connection to the Crystal. He didn’t often channel raw magic, but desperate times definitely called for desperate measures. He sent a ball of fire crashing into the hull and watched it burn clean through. Outside, he saw the mist had cleared at the Royal Vessel bobbed nearby on calm seas. A flash of relief rushed through him. Okay. This would work.

Turning back, he grabbed Prompto first. Pulling a dagger out of the Armiger, Noctis pulled his friend over his shoulders.

“Don’t throw up in your sleep,” Noctis muttered.

He threw the dagger. It lodged itself into one of the chairs. Noctis warped after it, adjusting his stance to make up for the extra weight. They made it to the deck. Noctis lowered Prompto as gently as he could to a seat further away. He didn’t want to accidentally skewer his friend during his next two warps.

Noctis turned back to the other ship. For a moment, his amazement stilled him. It looked like every pirate ship he’d ever imagined in childhood, all wood and tall masts. He even saw the remains of a bird’s nest. But he didn’t have time to stare. Shaking himself, he warped back. He’d hoped the others might have awoken, but they were still out. Noctis grabbed Ignis next, managing to partially drape him over his back and shoulders. It was very ungainly, but Ignis wasn’t awake to care. The ship listed further, the water washing into the chamber deepened with every second. Noctis checked Gladio wasn’t under the surface, then warped back to the Royal Vessel, ignoring the pain in his muscles and bones. He dropped Ignis, apologising to his friend for the bruises he’d definitely caused. Better bruises than drowning.

Noctis warped back one last time. He grabbed Gladio and immediately dismissed any hope of carrying him. Instead, he dragged Gladio to the hole in the ship’s hull, coughing as a wave of water smashed into his face. Noctis grabbed Gladio, raised him as much as he could, and threw the dagger back to the Royal Vessel. They warped after it, landing hard against the deck. Noctis curled around his friend, shielding him from the worst of the landing. They crashed into the deck. Crying out in pain, Noctis lost his grip on Gladio. He rolled over, still unconscious.

Body throbbing, Noctis forced himself to sit up. He watched the ship disappearing beneath the ocean. The last of the fog went with it, revealing the first light of dawn instead. Beneath him, Noctis felt the rumble of the Royal Vessel’s engines coughing back to life. He laughed to himself. They’d just survived an actual ghost ship.

Noctis checked on his friends. All were still sleeping, but he could see any sign of injury. Making sure they were comfortable and in no danger of sliding over the edge, he pulled the lever to raise the anchor, went to the helm, and put them back on course for Altissia. He watched the sunrise, the sky overhead soon a beautiful blue. Noctis never wanted to see fog again so long as he lived.

_Death clings to you._

Noctis shook the words off. Death clung to everyone. No one lived forever.

A quiet hour went by, the only sounds coming from the water rushing by and the cries of seabirds overhead. It was peaceful.

“Noct?”

He looked over his shoulder and saw Ignis sitting up. “You okay?” he asked.

Ignis frowned. “I’m not sure.”

“Do you remember any of what happened?” Noctis asked, watching Ignis look at Gladio and Prompto.

“I…” Ignis frowned. “I went to bed last night and had the strangest dream. A man, taller than seemed possible, led me aboard his ship. He’d placed a plank between our decks and I knew I had to go with him, as certainly as I know I must go with you. After that, nothing until now.” He pressed a hand to his stomach. “Forgive me, I’m feeling a tad nauseous.”

“Mmm. That’ll be the warping,” Noctis said.

“The what?” Ignis asked.

“It wasn’t a dream,” Noctis said. He saw Prompto and Gladio stirring. “I’ll explain everything later. Just take some deep breaths. You’re looking kinda grey.”

An hour later, with minimal amounts of heaving over the side from Gladio (honestly, Noctis never knew the big guy had such a weak stomach), Noctis finished explaining the odd events to his friends over a breakfast of bottled water and granola bars.

“I can’t believe I missed a ghost ship!” Prompto moaned, leaning back in his chair and kicking his legs. “I had that weird dream too. I’m so mad at myself. Think of the photos I could’ve taken if I’d woken up! What a lost opportunity. I’ll never forgive myself for not waking up.”

“Just be glad you’re alive,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, thanks, Noct,” Gladio said. He still looked a bit green. “Wish you’d just dragged me off though.”

“Not my fault you’re so huge,” Noctis said. “Shouldn’t have spent so much of your life in a gym.”

“Tell me that again when I’m hauling your ass out of danger,” Gladio said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis muttered.

“It does remind me of an old legend I read about long ago,” Ignis said. He leaned back thoughtfully. “About an old ship that sails the seas, gathering the dead and sailing them into the afterlife.”

“Are you saying Noct killed death?” Gladio asked. He grinned. “Nice.”

“Whatever that man was, he wasn’t into gathering the dead,” Noctis said. “He would’ve killed us all. We didn’t need ferrying anywhere.”

“Still, you said there were other people on that ship,” Ignis said. “Perhaps he was taking them onto the afterlife.”

“Whatever he wanted, he wasn’t taking us with him,” Noctis said.

“You seriously killed ghosts?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis said. “I got lucky.”

“We’re extremely grateful that you did,” Ignis said.

Not as grateful as he was. Guilt prodded him. “I had a nightmare the night before we sailed out,” Noctis admitted. “I dreamt about him and his ship.” He stared at his boots. “I should’ve said something.”

“Noct, if you’d told me we couldn’t sail back to Altissia because of a ghost ship, I would’ve laughed my ass off,” Gladio said. “That was weird even by our standards.”

“Super weird,” Prompto agreed.

Noctis looked at him. “You’re not mad?”

“Not about this,” Gladio said. “But if you’re keeping any other secrets, now might be the time to share them.”

“No,” Noctis said. “No others.” Maybe he didn’t need to share his earlier near-death experience.

“Any ghost ship you can sail away from,” Ignis said.

“Warp away from,” Noctis corrected.

“Aaaw, I can’t believe I missed that too!” Prompto wailed.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious (and follow my Tumblr), I borrowed the ship graveyard from Final Fantasy V, blended it with the Phantom Train from Final Fantasy VI, and threw in the handy curatives-kill-the-undead game mechanic from Final Fantasy VII.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
